


i'd like it if you stayed

by humanluke



Series: real life au [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, this is just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: Luke isn’t quite sure he knows how exactly he got here. Like, he knows how he got here, but the sequencing of events is a little foggy for him.He knows that the night started at a party.  Well, not exactly at a party. Technically, it started with him walking out of his apartment to get into Ashton’s car to go to the aforementioned party.  And it was a party at Calum’s, which meant that it was going to be extravagant and over the top.--Or, Luke and Ashton go to a party and Luke gets a little too drunk.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: real life au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	i'd like it if you stayed

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this for THREE WEEKS and i just want to thank everyone in the club for letting me ramble about this for at least that long. Thanks to [sam](https://tirednotflirting.tumblr.com) for proofreading this.
> 
> Also thanks to [gwen](https://ashwaifu.tumblr.com) for putting up with me while i finished it! hope u enjoy!

Luke isn’t quite sure he knows how exactly he got here. Like, he  _ knows  _ how he got here, but the sequencing of events is a little foggy for him. 

He knows that the night started at a party. Well, not exactly at a party. Technically, it started with him walking out of his apartment to get into Ashton’s car to  _ go  _ to the aforementioned party. And it was a party at Calum’s, which meant that it was going to be extravagant and over the top. How both Michael  _ and  _ Ashton managed to have ties to the son of the biggest business mogul in the country, he isn’t quite sure. Michael  **especially** . He was going to have to ask about that later.    
  
But here he is now, in the immaculate penthouse apartment of Calum Hood, surrounded by maybe a hundred people. He knew a total of two people in the room personally (which would be Michael and Ashton), and had met Calum earlier this night for the first time. He’d welcomed him with a grin, a pat on the back, and a shot of vodka.    
  
And it just went from there. He was probably about 5 shots and two beers deep now, everything a little spinny. He felt so light and carefree and he was  _ incredibly _ horny in the moment. He’s leaning against the marble of Calum’s kitchen counter, his eyes scanning the room as he tries to locate Ashton. He wasn’t supposed to be drinking tonight, but who knows how well that went with how influential Cal could be. At least that’s how it felt when he’d been graced with his presence.    
  
“You having a good time?” He whips around a little at the sound of the aforementioned mogul’s voice, and he’s certain he almost spills his drink on the floor. His cheeks are pink as he nods a little bit, painted nails tapping against the plastic of his red cup.    
  
“Yeah, thanks for letting Ash bring me along,” he says softly, stumbling over his words a little. He is sure he hasn’t been this drunk since he let his brother bring him out for his 21st birthday when he was supposed to be working on his thesis statement for his masters. His head is spinning but he feels comfortable here, for some reason.    
  
“Any friend of Ashton’s is a friend of mine,” he says with a shrug, taking a sip of whisky out of a glass tumbler. “And any friend of Michael’s, for that matter. He talks about you a lot, you know.” Luke can’t help but feel his cheeks pinken a little bit at the thought of his friend talking about him to his incredibly rich and attractive partner.    
  
“That’s kind of him to talk about me,” he says with a soft smile. “Although I’m sure you have much more interesting things to talk about than me.” Calum lets out a low chuckle, and Luke almost blushes at the deep, rich tone of it. If he wasn’t going home with Ashton, he would want to stay here with Calum. No wonder why he was known for being such a playboy -- he could charm you with a smile.    
  
“Well, not all of us have a career as interesting as you do,” Calum retorts. He leans against the marbled counter, his skin a contrast to the white and soft grey swirls. Luke can feel his face heating up again -- he didn’t know Michael had shared his  _ occupation  _ with  **Calum Hood** of all people. He was going to have to have a talking-to with him. When the world was spinning a little less. “I’d love to hear about how you got into it sometime.” Luke just shrugs a little bit, his eyes scanning the room for Ashton once again. He was starting to go into fight or flight mode, and whether that was because of his anxiety or the alcohol, he couldn’t tell you.    
  
“Babe, are you making Luke uncomfortable with your overwhelming presence?” Luke sighs with relief as he hears Michael’s voice, turning to see him sliding his arms around Calum’s middle easily. He chuckles a little bit, looking to his partner with a wide smile. Luke thinks that they suit one another, the way that they look at one another with stars in their eyes. He’s grateful for a beat that he’s not alone here, but then he remembers that the alcohol has made him  _ horny,  _ and he really needs to find Ashton.    
  
“I’m just making small talk,” Calum says with a shrug, smiling at his partner. “Don’t worry, I’m not trying to do anything.” Luke’s eyes are back to scanning the crowded penthouse apartment, trying to find Ashton again. “If you’re looking for Ash, I think he went out onto the balcony.” Luke lets out a sigh of relief, his hand still tight around his cup as he presses through the crowd to get to the balcony.    
  
The night air is chilly compared to the warm feeling of the inside of the apartment, and the sight of Ashton’s curls relieves him immediately. The light breeze is a little sobering, and Luke feels the need to finish off whatever he was drinking to chase the feeling he had a few moments before. He slides his arms around Ashton’s neck, which spooks him for a beat until he sees the familiar hands.    
  
“Enjoying yourself?” he asks, parroting the question that Calum had asked him a few minutes ago. At least, he thinks it was a few minutes ago. The timeline is blurring a little bit as he gives Ashton a dazed smile. “I see you’ve been drinking, sweetheart.” Luke shrugs a little bit.    
  
“Missed you,” he says, burying his face into the crook of Ashton’s neck. It’s warm and familiar there, like a favorite childhood blanket that you can’t bear to get rid of. He inhales his scent, smiling against his skin. “D’you wanna head home?” He phrases it as a question, but it’s more of a heavily implied want. Ashton turns into him a little bit, and Luke sighs easily. The familiarity of him is nice here, where he knows so few people and he’s already gotten himself so out of control. “Really wanna have some fun with you…”    
  
He smiles a little into his skin as Ashton laughs, the vibrations of it running through him easily. He loves the feeling of him laughing - it’s his favorite. “I don’t know if having some fun is a good idea right now,” he says gently. “But we can go if you want.” He pulls his face from his neck, scrunching it up a little bit at the feeling of the cold air on his face.    
  
“But I want both,” he hums, his hands wandering a little bit. “Can’t I have both?” Ashton laughs a little bit again, sliding his hands over his and taking them into his own. Luke pouts a little at him, but sighs softly at the look he’s receiving from Ashton. “Fine, we can just go. But I’m drinking water on the way home and then it’s  _ over  _ for you.” He just receives a shake of the head from him, his fingers sliding between his own with a gentle squeeze.   
  
“Let’s get you home,” he offers with a gentle smile.    
  
\--   
  
By the time they pull up to Luke’s apartment, he’s sobered up a little bit. He’d drunk an entire bottle of water (per Ashton’s request) but he is still  _ incredibly  _ turned on at the very thought of his attractive boyfriend. He slips out of the car easily, following Ashton up to the door. He watches as he unlocks the door, biting his lip a little as his eyes roam more than they should be. He steps into the apartment easily, shutting the door behind them and slipping out of his boots with a soft sigh.    
  
“Do you need anything before I head home?” Ashton asks him. Luke can feel his heart drop a little bit into his stomach. He was still tipsy, sure, but he didn’t think Ashton was going to leave him like this tonight. He looks over at him with a soft gaze, his teeth catching on his bottom lip again. “Don’t give me that look, I have a shoot to do tomorrow.”    
  
“I’d like it if you stayed,” he says softly, crossing the room to slip his arms around Ashton’s waist. “Please? I don’t think I’ll be okay tonight if I’m alone.” When he’s left alone with his thoughts for too long, he knows things can get messy. Ashton knows this as well, especially with the state of mind that Luke is in right now. It would be against his better judgement if he left him like this, tipsy and vulnerable and  _ alone.  _ He sighs as he runs a hand through Luke’s blond curls, eliciting a soft noise from the younger man.    
  
“I suppose I can stay, since it was my idea to let you come to Cal’s party anyways,” he says softly. “I don’t think it would be safe for me to leave you here without someone to make sure you’re okay in the morning.” Luke beams up at him, grinning through his muddled mind as he squeezes Ashton a little bit tighter. “Don’t break me in half, or I’ll have to go.” Luke lets go of him, letting his hands hang by his sides as he smiles softly at him.    
  
“Let’s go to the bedroom,” he offers, blue eyes shining with something that Ashton can’t quite pick up on yet. Luke outstretches his hand, red polish neat on his fingernails as he bats his lashes at him. Ashton lets out a small huff before nodding, taking his hand and letting him lead him into his bedroom.    
  
Ashton has been in Luke’s bedroom a handful of times, but he isn’t sure he’ll ever be used to the way that things are set up in there. The storage closets that are tucked neatly in the back of the room that he knows the content of, the tripod that’s consistently set up at the end of his bed. He feels like he’s the one putting on a show when he walks in here.    
  
He lets out soft noise as Luke pulls his hand away, sitting down on the bed easily and pulling his shirt off. “Easy there, tiger,” Ashton laughs, looking over his broad, pale shoulders now out on display. “Don’t want to hurt yourself.” All he gives him back in return is a sly grin as he slips out of his tight pants, and he is suddenly aware of how hard that Luke was underneath the tight fabric of his pants. “Jesus christ, Luke…”    
  
“Been thinking about you all night,” he hums softly, words rolling off of his tongue easily as he grins at him. “Thinking about how much I want you to watch me do what I do best… Since you don’t want to touch me when I’m drunk like this.. Would that be okay?” His cheeks are flushed, and Ashton isn’t sure if it’s from how turned on he looks or from the aforementioned alcoholic influence.    
  
“I mean…” Ashton’s voice croaks a little bit, and he’s grasping for the right words at this point as he looks him over, sprawled over the bed like this. His delicate hand is already palming at himself through his underwear, and he has to bite back a curse at the sight of it. “Fuck, Luke… Yeah. I… I would really like that, fuck…” The way Luke’s mouth curls into a grin is a delicious sight as he finds himself sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, across from the bed. The jealous thought of how many other men he’s had sit here and watch him weighs heavily on his mind as his eyes fall on the man.   
  
“I’m glad you said yes, because I really wanted you to fuck me,” he sighs, almost pathetically as he reaches into his bedside table to get some lube and a decently sized dildo. Ashton blushes a little at the sight of it -- he knows this is what Luke does for a living. He’s watched him stream before, he’s seen him use things on himself. But seeing it in real life was an entirely different experience. He sinks into the chair a little bit, already feeling himself growing uncomfortable in his own jeans. “I didn’t know if you would or not, but I made sure I was ready just in case.”    
  
Ashton swallows visibly as he watches Luke peel off his underwear, his cock jutting up between his legs easily. He’s biting his lip as he watches Luke reach behind him, letting out an inaudible groan as he pulls the plug from between his cheeks that he did not know about. “Fuck, Luke,” he manages, laughing a little as he watches him. “You really wanted to be ready, didn’t you, you pretty little thing…”    
  
“I did,” he whines as he sets the plug down on the table next to him, shuddering at the loss. He picks up the toy laying across the bed in front of him, drizzling some of the lube onto it easily as he looks over to Ashton. He’s shifting uncomfortably in his seat, trying hard not to unbutton his jeans and start touching himself along with him. Luke just smirks at him a little bit, pink mouth easily upturned as he slowly strokes the lube onto the toy, warming up the jelly and getting it nice and slick for easy entry.    
  
Luke knows what he’s doing to Ashton; he’s teasing him by being halfway across the room and desperately horny, licking his lips as he concentrates on getting the toy nice and ready. His hand stills at the base of it, raising his eyebrows a little as he sees him squirming in his chair. “You know you can touch,” he offers easily. Ashton opens his mouth to protest, not wanting him to think he was the same as all the pricks that paid good money to see him do this night after night. But his words catch in his throat easily as Luke suctions the toy to his headboard securely and slowly slides back onto it. He watches as the younger man’s head tilts back, pink mouth wide open as he lets out a loud, whiny moan.    
  
“Fuck,” is all that he can manage, as his hand finally rests on the button of his jeans. He wants to refrain, he really does. But the sight in front of him is just too much to take in without some sort of release. He takes a deep breath, attempting to focus like he would during a shoot as he watches Luke sink fully onto the toy, taking it easily. He’s certain his mouth is hanging open like an idiot as he looks over to him, and the little bit of a grin on Luke’s blissed out face tells him exactly that.    
  
“Do I look good when I fuck myself?” Luke asks, and he’s almost entirely turned on show mode at this point. Ashton nods feebly, hand still resting on the crotch of his jeans but leaving them buttoned. He can feel his cock swelling in them, getting more and more uncomfortable by the moment. He shoves the feeling down, however, keeping his gaze on Luke. “I’m glad you’re enjoying…” He lets out a soft mewl of a moan as he slowly starts to move himself on the toy, and Ashton is cursing under his breath once again, hazel eyes following him incessantly.    
  
“You look so beautiful, baby,” Ashton says, his voice a little hoarse from how turned on he is. “So fucking good…” He wets his lips a little, his whole body hot and overwhelmed as he watches him. Luke just lets out an airy laugh that slowly melts away into a moan, his blue eyes looking over to meet Ashton’s. He suddenly feels as though he’s intruding, almost. Like he shouldn’t be here in this intimate moment. But then he remembers that this is for him, and  _ fucking christ  _ does Luke look perfect like this, blissed out as he fucks himself into oblivion.    
  
“Wish it was you fucking me,” he hums, pink lips parted into a pant as he rocks himself back onto the toy. “God, I fucking wish it was you…” At this point, Ashton can’t watch anymore. He feels as though someone else is controlling him as he curses under his breath and climbs onto the bed. He takes Luke’s face into his hands and kisses him roughly on the mouth, sighing into the mixture of alcohol and mint on his breath. Luke sighs into the kiss as he stills his movements back onto the toy, still buried deep inside of him as he returns the passionate kiss. Ashton pulls back a little, fingers caressing the side of the man’s face as he reaches down and slowly strokes him. Luke lets out a pathetic whimper, those gorgeous blues fluttering shut with the level of pleasure he’s feeling currently.    
  
“You look so pretty when you fuck yourself,” he hums softly, watching him as he slowly fists his cock. “Wish I could take pictures sometime, keep them all to myself… None for your subscribers, for the ones who watch your streams. Just ones for me.” Luke nods a little bit, wetting his lips as his eyes flutter back open to watch Ashton touch him.    
  
“This show is just for you,” Luke whines, hips bucking involuntarily into Ashton’s fist. God, he’s so close, so  **fucking** close, and he can feel it, can taste it. But he wanted Ashton, wanted him to fuck him into the sheets like there was no tomorrow. “Want to feel you, ‘m gonna cum…” There’s a whine in his voice, a sense of urgency as he looks at him. Ashton just chuckles at him a little bit, his hand on his cheek moving to his jaw as he traces the man’s wet mouth with his thumb. 

“Well, you can always cum again after I fuck you,” he coos as he smirks at him, and Luke can’t handle the way he speaks to him as his hips stutter and he paints his chest and Ashton’s hand with his cum, moaning as he lets go. He strokes him through it, watching him with darkened hazel eyes. He pulls his hand back from his deflating dick, shaking his head a little bit as he looks at him. “You made such a mess, sweetheart…” Luke looks at him with pleading eyes as he slips off of the toy with a gentle wince, taking Ashton’s hand into his own and bringing it up to his mouth, sucking any of the spilled cum off of his fingers. Ashton groans as he watches the way he takes his fingers, swallowing hard again as he’s reminded of how painfully aroused he is from the sight he’d just witnessed.    
  
Luke pulls off of his hand, cheeks pink as he bats his lashes a little at him. His mouth turns up into a playful grin as his hand slides over Ashton’s crotch, rubbing him through his jeans. Ashton curses under his breath again, exhaling slowly as he looks back at him.    
  
“I can make you feel good first though,” he murmurs, sliding his hand to the button of his jeans and undoing it swiftly with his fingers. He watches him with heavy lidded eyes as Luke tugs off his jeans, letting them crumple onto the floor easily. He watches as he palms his hand over him through his underwear, and he admires the look of his slender, painted fingers as they drag over the fabric. “You like that…”    
  
“Yeah,” he groans softly, biting his lip again as he watches him. Luke grins at him a little bit as he pulls him free from his underwear, sighing a little bit at the sight. “Fuck, baby…” Luke just lets out a soft hum at the sight of him and the weight of him in his hand, slowly dragging his fingertips over the sensitive skin of his cock. He shudders a little bit as he rubs his thumb over the head, tongue darting back out to wet his lips as he watches him. “God, you look so fucking good…” Luke just hums with approval at the words of affirmation, leaning down and licking a long stripe up the underside of his cock. Ashton chokes back a loud noise, hand sliding into the other man’s curls out of reflex. The feeling of his hot, wet tongue against him is a new level that he hadn’t prepared himself for. He was cursing himself for doing this, feeling like he’s  _ taking advantage  _ of the tipsy Luke that’s now kitten licking his tip.    
  
But they were both grown men, and Luke had asked for this, had  _ wanted  _ this, and he knew the feelings were genuine by the way he was looking up at him currently. He gives the curls a gentle tug, and Luke whimpers softly before taking his head into his mouth. The sight of his pink mouth wrapped around his cock sends shivers throughout his body, his other hand sliding to the chain necklace that Luke had carelessly forgotten about. He tugs on it a little, and he moans around his cock as he looks up at him with shiny blue eyes before taking more of him into his mouth.    
  
“Such a good job, baby, you’re doing so good…” he moans softly. He watches as he strokes what he can’t fit into his mouth, those painted fingers looking sinful wrapped around him like that. He tries to hold in the tiny moans that keep escaping his throat, but he can’t, not when Luke is practically  _ gagging _ on him like this. He tugs at his curls and his necklace simultaneously, coaxing a low whine from him. The vibrations sent up his cock make him swear again under his breath, watching him again as he lets out a shaky sigh. “Fuck, I want to fuck you baby… You okay with that?”    
  


Luke comes off of his dick with a pop, his mouth red and wet as he looks at him with desperation in his eyes. He’s already half hard between his legs, and that makes Ashton let out another shaky sigh at the very sight of how needy he was being. “Please,” he whimpers, sliding his hands over Ashton’s chest. Ashton takes that as a sign as he tugs his shirt over his head, tossing it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed. His hand slides back over Luke’s jaw, pulling him back in for another heated kiss. He whines softly against his mouth, hands roaming and needy as they pull each other closer. Luke pulls back enough to reach back into the bedside table, and within moments the condom is on and his hand is back on his dick, rubbing lube along the length. Ashton hisses a little bit, his hips rolling up into his delicate hand eagerly.    
  
“Sit up by the headboard,” Luke asks, voice still hoarse from taking his dick so easily into his mouth. Ashton does as he says, doesn’t care how pushy he is. He knows what he needs, what he needs. He just wets his lips as he watches him, Luke eyeing him hungrily as he climbs onto his lap. His eyes are fully on him as he grips him by the base and slowly sinks onto him with a loud whimper. Ashton’s head lolls back against the headboard, squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling. “Look at me, Ash.” He lets out a shaky noise as he pries his eyes back open, his gaze fully falling onto him. He takes in the blissed out sight of him, sighing as he bottoms out and slides his hands over Ashton’s shoulders.   
  
“So fuckin’ good,” he hums, pressing his face into Luke’s neck as he nips at his sweaty skin. He’s already so overwhelmed at all that he’s feeling at this moment, he would be a liar if he didn’t admit he wouldn’t last all that long. Luke lets out a breathy laugh, clear as bells as he presses those nails into his skin as he rocks up and down on him. Ashton’s groaning again into the crook of Luke’s neck, one hand sliding to grip his waist with bruising strength and the other sliding back up into those golden curls.    
  
“You feel so good, Ash,” Luke whines, angling his hips a little to try and reach that spot, the one that makes him see stars every time. Ashton can feel what he’s doing, rolling his own hips up to meet his, panting into his skin. He’s never felt so alive before this moment right here, this blissful moment of feeling Luke all around him like this. He can tell when he’s pressed into that spot, because Luke lets out the most sinful moan he’s ever heard in his life and he can’t help but parrot it as he tugs at his curls.    
  
“Fuck, you like that baby… do I make you feel good…” he murmurs, pulling back to look at him as he tugs at his hair again. Luke nods feebly, red mouth still in an ‘o’ shape as Ashton gently rolls up into that spot again. His blunt nails are digging into his skin, and he knows he’s going to have marks all over his shoulders, but he doesn’t even care at this point. “You gonna cum for me, baby? Gonna cum for me?” The words are rolling easily off of his tongue as Luke nods, one of his hands reaching back down to fist at his pink cock, already leaking precum. “Come on, baby…” His hand slides from his hair to his throat, pressing on it gently as he looks him in the eyes. Luke’s breath catches and he moans loudly again as he cums for the second time, painting their chests.    
  
“Fuck, Ashton…” he cries, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he continues into him, rolling up into his overstimulated body for a few moments, chasing his own orgasm. He moans with stuttering hips as he lets go, pressing his face into Luke’s neck again as he finishes. His chest is heaving as he gently pulls Luke off of him, making quick work of cleaning himself off. Luke curls himself against the sheets, euphoria etched onto his features as he looks up at Ashton. He just chuckles softly, brushing some golden curls out of his face.    
  
“You did such a good job, baby,” he hums, peppering his face in tiny kisses. Luke responds with a soft noise, offering him a soft smile. “So proud of you… do you wanna go get cleaned up?” The younger man nods a little bit, leaning into Ashton’s touch as he accepts the tiny trail of affection that he was receiving. He scoops Luke up easily, long limbs attaching themselves to him as he nuzzles into his skin. How he went from a complete minx to the softest man like that muddles his brain a little bit, but he doesn’t think too much on it as he carries him into the bathroom. He sets Luke down onto the edge of the tub, starting up the shower as he smiles at him.   
  
“Thank you,” Luke says softly, shifting a little uncomfortably as he sits. “For taking care of me… both like this, and… you know…” Ashton just nods in agreement, letting the water heat up as he kisses Luke’s forehead. “I’m glad I met you…” The soft way he says it tugs at his heartstrings, almost makes him forget the filth that has transpired between the two of them just minutes ago.    
  
“I’m glad I met you too, Luke,” he says softly. “And no need to thank me. That’s just what good boyfriends do.” Luke just smiles in return, nodding a little bit. They get into the shower together, and Ashton is careful with him like one would be with china glass - as if he could break from too rough of a touch. Luke sighs as his fingers ghost over his skin, more soothing now than the fiery way they touched each other before.    
  
When they get into bed, Luke curls easily into Ashton, pressing his own kisses along the marks his nails littered along his shoulders and sighing into his golden skin. They whisper promises of love and devotion to one another before drifting off clinging to one another.    
  
Ashton was glad he’d stayed. 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell to me on [tumblr](cakelftv.tumblr.com) about this and all other things 5sos !!


End file.
